yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark World Deck
A Dark World Deck focuses on the "Dark World" cards, which have effects that activate when they are discarded from your hand to the Graveyard via a Card Effect. By taking advantage of this effect, players are able to both create easy field presence and turn the opponent's discard effects against them. It should be noted that these effects activate in the Graveyard and are only triggered when the discard is a part of a Card Effect, not a Cost. Thanks to its potential speed, this deck can be very aggressive and powerful, though incredibly vulnerable to cards that lock the Graveyard, namely Dimensional Fissure, Macro Cosmos, and so on. Thankfully, the same does not apply to Necrovalley, as the Dark World cards' effects activate in the Graveyard itself. To be safe, Imperial Iron Wall is a worthy card to include or at least side deck, as it not only erase most of these problems, it also completely locks down the decks that use those cards. Knowing its weaknesses however, a Dark World deck is fearsome. As fast as the first turn it can throw into the field its most powerful monsters, Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World and Sillva, Warlord of Dark World, which can both be considered staples and have to be run in threes each. Brron, Mad King of Dark World grants sheer attack power for a low-level monster and can further discard cards from the hand, while Broww, Huntsman of Dark World increases exponentially the drawing power of the deck. Discarding cards plays a crucial role, so cards such as Morphing Jar along with many support cards that the archetype offers, are a staple. Another incredibly useful card is Card of Safe Return, which offers draw power with each Dark World monster sent and revived from the Graveyard. Use a Morphing Jar and Creature Swap combination to get Morphing Jar on your opponents side of the field to activate the second effect of Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World, Sillva, Warlord of Dark World and Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World. Dark Deal is also a staple in this deck because not only does it negate your opponents spell card but turns the spell card's effect into making you discard one card from your hand so you could use the second effect of the monster discarded. Other powerful Dark Monsters, such as Dark Necrofear or Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, can be included as additional, unexpected and powerful beatsticks. Also, with the recent introduction of the Synchro Monsters, Tuner Monsters such as Krebons or mainly Dark Resonator can be used. Necrovalley does not affect this deck, because Necrovalley can't negate the effect of monsters that special summon themselves from the graveyard. Infernity cards are also a good addition to this type of deck because, since the player will continually discard, they will more often than not find themselves without a hand, thus activating the Infernity monsters' effects. Also See Dark World and Dark World Disruption Deck Recommended Cards for a Dark World Deck Monster Cards *Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World x3 *Sillva, Warlord of Dark World *Morphing Jar *Caius the Shadow Monarch *Broww, Huntsman of Dark World *Brron, Mad King of Dark World *Dark Ruler Ha Des *Sangan *Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World *Gren, Tactician of Dark World *Dark Resonator/ Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind *Spirit Reaper *Dark Necrofear Spell Cards *Dark World Dealings x3 *Dark World Lightning *Card of Safe Return *Heavy Storm *Card Destruction *The Cheerful Coffin *Creature Swap *Monster Reborn *Brain Control *Gateway to Dark World *Dragged Down into the Grave *Mystical Space Typhoon *Veil of Darkness (a must for this deck!) Trap Cards *Dark Deal *Fine *Appropriate *Solemn Judgment *Torrential Tribute/ Mirror Force Extra Deck *Stardust Dragon *Red Dragon Archfiend *Thought Ruler Archfiend *Goyo Guardian Category:Deck Type